coagulation
by kim ah reum
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling mencintai. tiga tahun bersama membuat mereka yakin untuk merencanakan pernikahan. tapi ternyata Tuhan memiliki cerita lain.


Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Namja

Lee Sungmin as Yeoja

And other cast

Genre : Romance, Sad

Warning : GS, Typos de el el

One Shoot

Annyeong..

This is my first ff.. jadi harap maklum kalo banyak kekurangan dan typo disana-sini.. #bow

Ff ini terinspirasi dari mv Coagulation – SuJu KRY, yang saya rubah seperlunya. Jadi biar feelnya dapet, saya sarankan untuk menonton mv ini sebelum baca ff di bawah. Castnya saya ganti dengan couple favorit saya KyuMin. Cha~ selamat menikmati *nyengir kuda..

.

.

.

Pagi ini matahari seperti enggan untuk bersinar. Meski musim dingin telah berlalu tapi entah mengapa pagi ini suhu udara kembali dingin, tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dimana matahari selalu bersinar hangat.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, sejak pagi sekali sudah memulai perjalanan dari Ilsan kembali ke Seoul. Mereka baru saja sampai di Ilsan –kediaman keluarga Lee- kemarin pagi, bermaksud untuk mengunjungi keluarga besar Lee Sungmin sekaligus melakukan foto prewedding. Tapi pagi ini, tuntutan pekerjaan memaksa mereka untuk kembali ke Seoul.

Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat mata sewarna kayunya mendapati 'gadisnya' terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tangan kirinya terulur mengelus lembut puncak kepala Sungmin. Gadis itu melenguh pelan, lalu mengerjapkan mata foxy nya beberapa kali membiasakan retinanya pada sinar yang menusuk matanya. Ia tersenyum kecil mendapati Cho Kyuhyun yang juga tersenyum padanya.

"maaf aku ketiduran" ia membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"tidak apa-apa. Tidurlah lagi kalau kau masih mengantuk"

Gadis itu menggeleng. Tersenyum saat telapak tangannya di tarik lembut oleh Cho Kyuhyun lalu dikecup pelan. Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun memengang kemudi sedang tangan sebelahnya menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. Menautkan jari-jari mereka dalam satu genggaman, lalu tersenyum menyukai kenyataan bahwa tangan mungil gadisnya begitu pas dalam genggaman tangan besarnya.

Lee Sungmin tersenyum tapi entah mengapa perasaanya tak enak. Ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"aku tidak menyangka sebentar lagi kita akan menikah" Kyuhyun berujar sambil tersenyum. Sangat tampan. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang kenyataan, Lee Sungmin merasa akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan. "hei,, kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir

"Tidak.." Sungmin menggelang lemah "perasaanku tidak enak"

"kau hanya terlalu lelah, setelah sampai di Seoul segeralah beristirahat"

Sungmin mengangguk patuh. Ia mulai merasa ngantuk tapi sebelum matanya terpejam..

**BLAR!**

Semuanya terjadi begitu tiba-tiba. Ban mobil depan pecah mengakibatkan Cho Kyuhyun kehilangan kendali atas mobilnya. Ia panik. Genggamannya pada tangan Sungmin terlepas. Mobilnya berputar beberapa kali, menabrak pembatas jalan lalu terguling dan berhenti dengan posisi terbalik. Membuat Lee Sungmin terpental keluar dan menyisakan Cho Kyuhyun didalamnya –yang juga dalam posisi terbalik karena tertahan seat belt.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan –pusing karena posisinya- tubuhnya juga terasa sakit, ia tidak –belum- ingat dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Saat matanya melihat serpihan-serpihan kaca yang berserakan, ia tahu jika sesuatu yang buruk baru saja terjadi, ia mencari-cari Lee Sungmin. Kemana gadis itu. Lee sungmin tidak ada di sampingnya.

Matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat Sungmin tak sadarkan diri dengan posisi tengkurap beberapa meter dari jarak ia berada sekarang. Ia menarik-narik seat belt yang menahan tubuhnya, memencet-mencet tombolnya agar ia bisa terlepas. Ia ingin keluar. Ia ingin berlari menghampiri Sungmin, gadisnya yang saat ini tak sadarkan diri. Ia ingin memeluk gadis itu, menyadarkannya dan memberitahunya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ia tidak bisa, seat belt ini menahannya –menahan tubuhnya.

Lalu saat ekor matanya melihat pergerakan kecil yang dibuat Lee Sungmin, mata yang akan menjadi garis saat terkena sinar itu membulat. Gadisnya sadar, Lee Sungmin sadar.

###

Lee sungmin mengerang pelan, ia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Gadis itu mengumpulkan kesadarannya, ia tahu sesuatu yang buruk baru saja terjadi. Lee Sungmin menumpukan berat badannya pada kedua lengan, memaksa tubuhnya untuk duduk. Lalu bangkit dan tertatih menghampiri Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi kakinya yang terlalu lemas dan terasa sangat sakit, membuatnya terjatuh.

_Tolong aku.. Kumohon, kuatkan aku.. aku harus membantunya keluar dari mobil_

Ia kembali bangkit, mengabaikan rasa sakit pada kakinya saat ia melangkah. Ia tidak peduli, yang ia tahu saat ini ia harus menolong Cho Kyuhyun, laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai keluar dari dalam mobil.

###

Mata sewarna kayu milik Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca saat melihat kondisi Sungmin. Lengan baju sebelah kiri milik gadis itu robek, menampakkan luka gores yang cukup parah. Dress putih yang ia kenakan berlumuran darah. Apalagi saat ia melihat Lee Sungmin terjatuh saat mencoba menghampirinya, hatinya benar-benar sakit. Ia tak tega melihat gadis yang sangat ia cintai merasakan sakit. Andai ia bisa, biarkan ia sendiri saja yang merasakan sakit, jangan libatkan gadis itu.

Matanya mulai terasa berat, tapi otak jeniusnya melarangnya untuk terpejam.

_Tidak! Jangan buat aku tidak sadar sekarang! Aku mohon bantu aku untuk tetap sadar.._

Dan butir bening itu akhirnya menetes dari kedua matanya yang mulai terasa berat. Ia berusaha keras agar matanya tetap terbuka dan tetap dalam kondisi sadar, tapi mata miliknya seakan menolak untuk menuruti apa yang ia perintahkan.

###

"Kyu.." gadis itu bergumam lirih saat ia telah berada di samping mobil. Ia berjongkok, kepalanya ia tundukkan agar bisa melihat kondisi Kyuyhyun. Kedua Foxy itu berembun, ia ingin menangis mengetahui Cho Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri dengan posisi tubuh terbalik.

Lee Sungmin bangkit, mencoba menarik-narik pintu mobil agar mau terbuka. Ia ingin membantu Kyuhyun untuk melepas seat belt yang menahannya. Ia tak tega. Laki-laki itu pasti kesakitan. Tapi usahanya seakan sia-sia, pintu itu tak bergerak, tak mau terbuka.

"Tolong.." ia ingin berteriak, tapi tenggoroknya terasa sakit, sehinga meski ia mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk berteriak, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya gumaman lirih. "Seseorang,, siapapun.. ku mohon tolong kami.." ia terisak.

Saat menemukan celah dari kaca pintu yang pecah, Lee Sungmin merangkak masuk. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya dibawah Kyuhyun. Air matanya sudah tak bisa ia tahan saat melihat luka di wajah tangannya terjulur menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun..

"Kyu.." ia mengelus pipi itu pelan sambil berujar lirih. Tapi Kyuhyun diam, matanya tak mau terbuka.

"Kyu.." panggilnya lagi. Lee Sungmin mulai panik. Kyuhyun tetap tak sadarkan diri.

Tangan mungilnya meraih tas hitam miliknya saat ekor matanya tak sengaja menemukan tas itu. Ia mencari-cari smartphone miliknya. Menghubungi satuan keamanan dan tim penyelamat. Dan sepertinya Tuhan masih menyayangi mereka, tak butuh waktu lama sampai panggilannya diterima oleh seseorang di ujung telepon yang berjanji akan secepatnya datang.

Kepanikan Lee Sungmin makin menjadi saat ia mencium bau bensin yang menyengat. Perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Ia menepuk nepuk pipi Kyuhyun cukup keras, berharap dengan cara ini laki-laki itu akan sadar.

"Kyuhyun, bangunlah! Ku mohon bangun sekarang!"

Tubuhnya terasa lemas saat melihat mata sewarna kayu itu akhirnya terbuka. Ia kembali terisak. Sebenarnya ia benci menjadi cengeng, tapi air matanya seakan tak mau diajak kompromi jika sudah menyangkut laki-laki yang ia cintai terluka.

"Min, jangan menangis.." tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menyentuh pipi Lee Sungmin, menghapus jejak yang ditinggalkan air mata di pipi gadis itu. "Bantu aku melepaskan seat belt ini ya" Kyuhyun berujar lirih yang langsung di respon dengan anggukan kepala.

Mereka menarik-narik seat belt itu agar terlepas, tapi tak bisa.

Suhu disekitar mereka memanas, lalu percikan-percikan api menjadi besar dan merambat mengikuti jalur memeluk tubuh kecil Sungmin. Berusaha melindungi gadisnya dari kobaran api.

Sungmin meraih pecahan kaca yang ia pikir dapat ia gunakan untuk merobek tali seat belt itu. Tangannya tergores, megeluarkan cairan merah segar. Sakit, tapi ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah melepaskan Kyuhyun dari seat belt yang menahannya lalu keluar dengan selamat.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sungmin "Lepaskan!" perintahnya

"Tidak!" gadis itu menolak, masih tetap mencoba menggoreskan benda tajam itu pada seat belt.

"Aku bilang lepaskan! Kau akan melukai tanganmu sendiri!" bentak Kyuhyun

"Aku tidak peduli!" gadis itu berteriak

"Aku bilang lepaskan! Turuti apa yang aku ucapkan!" ucap Kyuhun mutlak.

Sungmin tahu laki-laki ini sedang tak ingin di bantah dan sepersekian detik berikutnya serpihan kaca itu terlepas dari genggamanya. Ia terisak. "Aku tidak peduli tanganku akan terluka, biarpun aku harus kehilangan sebelah tanganku nantinya, sungguh aku tak peduli asal kau bisa keluar"

"Dengar.." Kyuhyun menangkup pipi Sungmin dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi seseorang akan datang membantumu"

"Tidak!" Sungmin menggeleng tegas.

"kau akan baik-baik saja Min"

"Tapi kau tidak!" bahunya berguncang hebat karena isakannya makin menjadi. "Kau bicara seperti itu seperti hanya aku yang akan selamat dan kau tidak"

"karena mungkin bukan sekarang waktu bagi kita. Percayalah, akan ada saatnya waktu untuk kita bahagia"

"Cukup!" Sungmin menutup kedua telinganya erat-erat. Ia tak ingin mendengar apapun yang mengisyaratkan laki-laki ini akan menghilang dari hadapannya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris "setelah ini jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan berubah, tetaplah menjadi Lee Sungmin yang selama ini orang lain kenal."

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin lalu mencium bibir gadis itu lembut. Sangat pelan, seakan takut gadis itu akan merasakan sakit.

"aku mencintaimu"

Lee Sungmin panic saat merasa pergelangan kakinya ditarik keluar. Ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun lalu menggenggamnya erat. Tapi tarikan itu malah bertambah kuat.

_Tidak.. aku tidak perlu ditolong.. biarkan aku disini, aku mohon.._

Tautan tangan mereka terlepas. Lee Sungmin menangis dan meronta, mencoba melepaskan pelukan yang menahannya untuk tidak mendekati mobil. "Lepaskan aku! Kumohon.. Aku ingin menolong Kyuhyun. Aku ingin membantunya keluar. Kumohon lepaskan.." Isakannya semakin menjadi saat melihat Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya perlahan seolah ingin menggapai gadis itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu lembut, memperlihatkan senyum yang selalu Sungmin suka. Dan saat tangan Kyuhyun terjatuh lunglai.

Mobil hitam itu meledak…

Lee Sungmin tercengang melihat kenyataan yang terjadi di depan matanya. Mobil hitam itu, dengan Kyuhyun yang masih berada di dalamnya meledak. Menyisakan suara yang memekakan telinga dan asap yang membuat awan semakin menggelap. Ia terjatuh, lututnya melemas, ia tak kuat menahan berat badannya sendiri. Lalu semua kenangan tentang Cho Kyuhyun, laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai itu berputar di depan matanya sperti adegan film. Pertemuan pertama mereka di bandara, perkenalan di stasiun, kencan di taman hiburan, dan lamaran romantis di pinggir pantai yang telah disiapkan kyuhyun terlihat jelas didepan matanya.

END

.

.

.

Huaaahh.. # ngeregangin otot..

Akhirnya selesai juga J

Gimana? Bingung? Saya juga. Gaje? Emang. Segitulah kemampuan saya, jadi kalau masih ada bagian yang membingungkan, harap maklum ya.. tapi saya janji nantinya akan lebih baik dari ini.

Sebenarnya saya berminat menjadikan ff one shoot ini menjadi ff berchapter. Tapi itu semua tergantung review dari kalian semua. Jadi jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya..

Oh ya, sekalian promosi :D kunjungi aku di .com

Sekian dan terimakasih #bow.. pai,, pai.. :D


End file.
